


In Another Life

by CutieInk



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian is a Good Friend, Dragon Age Inquisition, Fluff, Friendship, Implied Lavellan/Solas, LGBTQ Character, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Some Humor, dorian pavus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieInk/pseuds/CutieInk
Summary: Some Dorian and lady Lavellan friendship fluff fictionThis is how i feel I would have actually handled the whole “you lead me on” option after finding out Dorian is Gay. It didn’t feel…right. It felt very defensive when i felt it should be more expressing your feelings for him, because he deserves to know and you deserve to get it off your chest and move on so you can be friends.





	In Another Life

Lady Lavellan and Dorian lean against the window as they speak softly of his talk with his father. Just low enough to have privacy but loud enough to hear every word they whisper to each other. 

“Thank you for bringing me out there. It wasn’t what i expected, but…it’s something.” a light chuckle leaves his lips. “maker knows what you must think of me now, after that display.” 

The truth was nothing had changed her thoughts on him, if anything it strengthened her respect and growing fondness for him. And yet that was the issue wasn’t it? Even after finding out he was definitely not interested…that did nothing to how she felt. 

“Actually I think you’re very brave.” 

“Brave?” 

“it’s not easy to abandon tradition and walk your own path.” She gives him a proud smile and he slowly returns it.  _damn that smile._ she thought, even though she would do anything to keep seeing it. “…I should be honest though.”

“Uh oh, rarely is that phrase ever a good omen.” he exclaims with a grin while waggling his eyebrows.

She rolls her eyes and continues. “Although you made it obvious that you were interested in men from the beginning…I…had foolishly hoped you were also interested in women.”  _a woman like me._ she held back saying as she tightened her lip. 

Dorian’s smile faded quickly and was replaced with what she saw as a pitiful expression but this is never his intent. If anything he did feel like he led her on with allowing her to be so frivolous that past few months with her mildly flirtatious comments. It was easier imagining they were just kind compliments from a new friend…but obviously they meant something more to her. 

“Ah. The flirting.” he looks down at the buckles of his shirt as he contemplates what he should say that will not hurt her further. “You are a remarkable woman, Inquisitor. I mean that in the best way. In another life…”  _like that helps how she feels. Oh yes my dear if i were not into men i’d be all over you! Fool._ he curses himself while pausing to think of something to mend that comment. But he can’t think of anything.  _Maybe it’s too late to still be friends._ he looks up at her thinking he will see anger or pain in her eyes but only see’s…worry. Like a mother looking at child waiting for them to explain why they are upset. he gulps and proceeds. “I meant no offense…I’ll detest if-”

“Dorian, no.” she says while raising her voice slightly higher then it has been during this time. she gently holds onto his shoulder. His eyes widen and dart to her hand and back to her wine colored eyes. “You have done nothing wrong. If anything I should apologize…I can’t imagine how uncomfortable i have made you with my stupid comments. It was never my intention to…I just hope you can forgive me.” her eyes are welling with tears she tries to hold back, but he see’s them easily. 

He smiles while a chuckle leaves his lips as he puts his hands on her shoulders and gently pulls her in a little. “My dear, I assure you I have had no quarrel with you complimenting my dashing good looks.” 

She blushes as a single tear escapes her eye which she quickly brushes away and lets out a giggle “You are so full of yourself I swear.” she says punching the shoulder she had been resting her hand on. 

He lets out a fake painful gasp as he held onto the the area that had been  _wounded._  “How dare you my good lady! If my father and I do mend fences he just might have your head for that!” he says pointing a finger playfully in her face.

She smacks it away. “Oh like you could get “The Herald of Andraste” killed just because your daddy has money.” she says with a wide grin while grabbing the collar of his shirt. 

They both try to look serious as they glare at each other but begin to giggle. Lavellan rest her head on Dorian chest and he wraps his arms around her. He pets her dark hair and lets out a sigh of relief. 

 _I’m glad you don’t hate me for not feeling the same._ He wants to say. 

 _I’m relived you won’t punish me for falling for you._ She dares not say, but she will say this…

“…Dory?”

“Yes Da’len?”

“I… believe you when you say in another life things…might have been different between us. But there are so many realities where i’m sure we never even crossed paths.” she raises her head from his chest and looks into his eyes. “we might have not met on the best circumstances…but I would not wish to take the chance of having you in my life away for even the slightest chance of…being more then a friend.” She interlocks her hands with his. “Because If you’d allow me your friendship, then I couldn’t be happier in this lifetime.”  

A lump in his throat leaves him speechless for a moment. No one has ever been so kind to him. So understanding and…loving. He’s not use to this. He detests confessions but he understood why she needed this to be known. His eyes burn with hot tears which he closes them quickly and laughs. “Blast you tiny elf don’t make me cry.” 

She shyly giggles and pulls out a handkerchief from her pocket and waves it in his face. 

“Hehe, how chivalrous of you Inquisitor.” he says while taking the fabric from her and dabbing his face. 

“Been learning from the best Vint I know.” she says with a wink. 

“Oh?’ he smirked proudly.

“Yeah, Krem.” she grins devilishly but immediately stops when Dorian begins to tickle her side. “Hey-haha! Ok i’m sorry hahaha stop!” 

“Not till you take it back!” 

“Ok!! you’re my favorite Vint you arse!” he stops and laughs victoriously. “Just don’t tell him that he’s a sweet boy.” she says gasping for air. 

“Very well my dear…and to answer your question. I would be honored to call you my friend.” he says while handing her the handkerchief back with a now dry face and beaming smile. she takes it and hugs him tightly. 

“I’m glad to hear it…Lethallin.” 

“what does that mean?” 

“short answer…friend.” 

He tightens his grip on her. “hmph, good to know.  _Lethallin_.”

she giggles “you’d call me Lethallan! You shemlen, I swear.” 

He lets go with a loud laugh. “Oh excuse me Inquisitor! I guess you’ll have to teach me more of your language if you wish me not to sound so silly.” 

“Oh but it’s much more fun to hear you make a fool of yourself!” 

“You wound me! What kind  _friend_  are you?” he exclaims while dramatically holding his hand to his chest.

“A real one that cares about you enough to take you down a peg, you cocky rich boy.” she says raising her eyebrow at him with a lovely smile. 

“hmph…fair enough. Tell you what, i’ll teach you Tevene if you teach me Elvish. Deal?” he holds out his hand awaiting her approval. She looks at his hand and then back to his gaze. 

“Yeah…deal.” gripping his hand firmly as her smile begins to hurt her face she sucks in her cheeks to try to stop her smile. 

 He snickers at the face she makes and then sighs while releasing her hand. “Well, I think it’s time to drink myself into a stupor. It’s been that kind of day…would you care to join me  _Lethallan_?” he asks while holding his arm out so she can link hers to his. 

she giggles trying to hide her blushing at the request. she clears her throat and links her arm to his before answering. “I would be honored to get wasted with you. Maybe we can flirt with some handsome men in the tavern? I’d happily be your wingman…well woman.” 

“Haha, sounds like a lovely plan. To the Tavern then!” 

As they make their way down the stairs, Lavellan glances at Dorian who although still understandably distressed with how things went with his father, he seems more at ease. She only wishes she could do more. She cares deeply for him…she loves him. More then he’ll ever know, more then he will ever understand. But she is content with just being his friend. She’d never wish for him to be anything but himself, and if that means never being his, that’s ok. 

As they cross through Solas’s office, her eyes leave Dorian’s face and fixes to Solas’s. He is studying some runes but glances up to meet her gaze. He seems surprised but when she smiles and gives a tiny wave…he returns it with sweet smile that warms her heart. She blushes while quickly looking forward. 

“Are you alright?” Dorian asks with concern. 

“Oh yes i’m fine…just thinking over some things.” she gives a reassuring smile to her Dory. He returns it and they continue walking out of the building.

 _I…should talk to Solas tomorrow if i’m not too hung over._ she thinks before fixating back on her friends needs. 


End file.
